Known pneumatic tires are constructed of one or more body plies turned up around a pair of bead portions. A circumferential belt and an optional cap ply are disposed above a crown region of the body plies. Tread rubber and sidewall rubber are disposed about the body plies to form a green tire. Additional inserts and reinforcements may be included at various locations to enhance tire performance under certain conditions. After the green tire is assembled it is cured in a vulcanization mold.
Non-pneumatic tire constructions enable a tire to run in an uninflated condition. Some non-pneumatic tires employ a unitary tire and wheel construction. Other non-pneumatic tires are fastened to wheels using fasteners such as bolts. Non-pneumatic tires may include spokes that buckle or deflect upon contact with the ground. Such spokes may be constructed of a material that is relatively stronger in tension than in compression, so that when the lower spokes buckle, the load can be distributed through the remaining portion of the wheel.